Changing the Past
by Angellufy
Summary: Angel has the chance to change everything. Will he take it?


**Changing the Past**

Since I wrote **Changing the Future **for Buffy, I've been with the idea ro do something similar to Angel, but my muse decided to stay in the present… until today. This story has some dialogues of **Becoming Part 1**, **The Prodigal** and **Time Bomb**.

Angel has the chance to change something in his past. Will he take it??? As always, BA happy end… sort of!

Words between * are thoughts, if italic are the inner voice.

Soulmates

_A soulmate is somebody with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality, and/or compatibility. A related concept is that of the twin flame or twin soul – which is thought to be the perfect soulmate, the one and only other half of one's soul, for which all souls are driven to find and join. However, not everyone who uses these terms intends them to carry such mystical connotations._

****************

**LA 2004**

Illyria appeared behind Spike, staking him. After it, she kicked Angel in the face, sending him across the room, while grabbing a dagger off the wall and piercing Wesley chest with it. Finally she sliced Angel's head off when he vamped out and lunged at her. She surveyed the death around her and smiled. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach and doubled over in pain.

After the pain was gone, Illyria looked up to see herself in the hallway talking to Angel.

- We haven't done anything to you.

- Jealous. Plankton envying the ocean that holds them.

- Yeah, that's great. Listen, I got things—

Illyria grabbed Angel by his lapels and lifted him into the air.

- Ridiculous apes. My death won't prevent your dying. What have you done to me?!

- Get your damn hands off me.

Illyria doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach… again. Suddenly, the room span around and Angel was thrown in some sort of vortex.

****************

**Galway 1953**

Angel staggered in his feet when the world stopped spinning. He looked around and couldn't believe his eyes. He was back in the alley… the alley that changed his life forever. He would recognize the place forever. It was night. Was he changed already or not?

He went to the square in the middle of the town following the high sound of the music in the tavern. He lurked around and saw himself completely drunk kissing some woman, while his hand was under her skirt and the woman was writhing in his lap. He felt sick and disgusted about his behavior. His friend was in no better shape. Taking a better look around the place he saw Darla.

*So, she was in here.*

However, he had to hide because Darla turned around and looked in his direction, maybe sensing another vampire around. After a while, she shrugged it off and turned back to talk with the waitress, which he could hear.

- Who is he?

- Who, that one?

- Yes. He's magnificent.

- Oh, yeah, God's gift, all right.

- Really? I've never known God to be so generous.

- Oh, his lies sound pretty when the stars are out. But he forgets every promise he's made when the sun comes up again.

- That wouldn't really be a problem for me actually."

*She got interested in me even before I saw her. Did she see how bad I would… I could be?*

Angel was bewildered. What to do now? His friends needed him back in LA, but how could here come back through time when Illyria was the one responsible for it?

Then, it struck him. He was back where it all began. He deserved every drop of torment and pain he got in his two hundred forty plus years with the curse, losing the woman he loved, going to hell, losing his son, losing friends such as Cordelia and Fred, but what about the world? Did it deserve all the pain he caused? What if he could change this moment? Will he be turned tonight… or in any other night? Should he try to stop Darla or he should let Darla do it? If he was not transformed, could he save Spike and Drusilla? Could he avoid the damages he caused to unknown people?

_*Can you do this for Buffy? Can you be this selfless to avoid causing pain to her?__ You two will never meet. He will have a life of indecency and maybe die young of syphilis or be turned anyway*_

*I will do it. I have to take the chance. Maybe Fred will be no longer a shell for an ancient demon*

_*Maybe she will be in Pylea. Maybe Cordelia will die*_

*She is dead anyway.*

_*What about all the people you saved?*_

*What about all the people I've killed?*

In that moment he decided what to do.

***

Angel saw his younger self leave the tavern with his friend. Both were so drunk they nearly couldn't stand up. After a while, his friend passed out… and he saw her.

Liam decided the woman was beautiful being sun haired with her alabaster skin. She was surely a noble lady because she was using a beautiful fancy period dress. She was standing alone in an alley beyond an archway. Maybe he should escort her home.

Liam walked towards her, while she went further in the alley. He finally spotted her in a dark spot there and spoke to her. She didn't turn around immediately.

- So, I'd ask myself... What's a lady of your station doing alone in an alley with the reputation that this one has?

- Maybe she's lonely.

- In that case, I'd offer myself as escort to protect you from harm and to while away the dull hours.

- You're very gracious.

- Hm. It's often been said.

Finally she turned to face Liam.

- Are you certain you're up to the challenge?

Angel saw Liam walk towards her and then stop. He winced with the man words.

- Milady, you'll find that with the exception of an honest day's work, there's no challenge I'm not prepared to face. Oh... But you're a pretty thing. Where are you from?

- Around. Everywhere.

- I never been anywhere myself. Always wanted to see the world, but...

- I could show you.

- Could you, then?

- Things you've never seen, never even heard of.

- Sounds exciting.

- It is. And frightening.

- I'm not afraid. Show me. Show me your world.

- Close your eyes.

Darla vamped out. She smiled, but it died in her face when the stake pierced her back and heart. The sound of the dust made Liam open his eyes to stare directly into the eyes of Angel.

- What? Where? Who… who are you? You… you look like me.

- Yes. I do, don't I! Go home!

- Sir. You are not…

Angel vamped out and disappeared leaving behind a bewildered Liam, who went home. His life changed.

Liam woke up in the next morning still scared to death of what he saw in the night before. Was it an omen? He didn't know, but it all stopped. Liam left his bed to see his parents and sister in the kitchen eating. He caressed his sister hair and kissed his mother.

- So, decided to join the living.

- Yes, father.

- Liam, my son, do you want to eat something?

- No, mother. Father... I… I want to help you with the work.

- WHAT?

His mother gave a little squeal of admiration.

- Yes. Yesterday I saw the error of my ways and I want to try to do something different with my life.

Angel was gone forever, but Liam had a chance. He helped his father, got the man admiration, married a fine woman, had children, grandchildren and died of old age. However, in his entire life, he felt like something was missing, like half of his soul was not with him.

****************

**What happened?**** 2008**

Many of Angelus's victims were saved. Spike and Drusilla still found each other, married and died of old age. Jenny Calendar never died and married Giles, giving him two children of his own. Buffy Summers still died twice being saved the first time by Xanderww and the second by her friend Willow, just as before. Acathala was never awake. Faith still went bad. Willow still dated Oz and Tara after him. Xander still dated Anya, who still was a vengeance demon. Giles was still fired. Wesley was still fired. Cordelia and Wesley still found each other in LA and with Doyle and Gunn helped the helpless. Doyle never died. Fred was still rescued from Pylea. The LA gangue still visited Caritas.

Buffy dated Owen and Scott in high school and then Riley in college, but she discovered he was an initiative boy and ended it. She dated other guys, but she could never fix herself in any relationship… something was missing. Now, at twenty seven, her soul screamed for something she didn't know what it was.

****************

**Sunnydale 2008**

His leg was throbbing, but if he wanted to recover he'd have to go to his walk. He painted all afternoon thinking about Sunnydale. The city was pleasant to live with its clean air and was a good choice after everything that happened. His partner in the FBI died and he was gravely injured, making it impossible for him to do field work. He was in love with his partner, but sometimes he felt like something was missing. Anyway, he thought that it was all in the past. He didn't think he would fall again for any woman. They offered him office work, but he opted for the retirement. At thirty eight he wanted to follow an old dream of his. Paint. He started six months ago and his work was well received, but he decided to leave LA behind. So, he came back to the place where he'd grow up, although he knew about things that went bump into the night. He went to his mother kitchen to drink some water.

- Hey. I'll go to walk.

- It's a little late, son.

- I know, my muse came back in good mood, so I was inspired and painted all afternoon.

- Take care. Your father said he was going to be a little late, so dinner will be at eight.

- Ok.

He walked around aimlessly while shadows were cast in the city with the sun going down. He had just decided to go back home when he heard noises coming from an alley. Due to his FBI training his attention got picked and he approached the alley. To his surprise, he saw a woman being held by a neck lock. He raised his gun, but never shot. The woman bent forward and throwed the man in the wall in the other side. When the man fell to the floor, she straddled him and shoved a stake in his chest. He turned to dust.

She turned around and left to the other side of the alley and he followed, but due to his leg he lost track of her. He turned around to go home when she appeared in front of him.

- Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?

- Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?

- I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite.

Her eyes huge, Buffy thought the man was a hottie, in an annoying sort of way, but still hot. He had spiked hair, broad shoulders and brown eyes. She felt a tickling in her spine and butterflies were flying in her stomach. But then, she had to concentrate in what he said.

- Kill what?

- Kill vampires.

- How… how do you know about it?

- I've lived here a whole lot of my life.

- I've never see you around.

- Well. I came back only two weeks ago. My name is Seeley Booth. You are?

- Buffy Summers.

* * *

"_And when one of them meets with his other half,_

_the actual half of himself, the pair are lost in_

_an amazement of love and friendship and_

_intimacy and one will not be out of the_

_other's sight even for a moment."_

_(Plato)_

* * *

Obs.: I don't watch Bones. I just took the character from there. It's David after all!


End file.
